Genitor Vesica
by KeeperofOblivion
Summary: When she finds herself with Allen and the other exorcists, she has no idea what she just got herself into. Will she help the exorcists defeat the Millennium Earl or will she fall, losing hope of ever returning back home? OC, a little time travel
1. Time to Begin

**Well what do you know? I finally put up my first chapter. Take that Lauren!**

**Anywho, before you read, I suggest you read this so you are not confused. My character, which I own, is from the future, our century. So there is time travel in this. I probably didn't do the best job, but at least I gave it a try right?**

**As the story goes on, so will my character. I can't give much away about her yet. Before you say anything, she does not like anybody. She might say a guy looks cute or handsome, but that doesn't mean she's in love with him.**

**Oh, and by the way, the title is "Siren's Blade", translated in Latin. That will be explained later.**

**I do not own any of the characters in the series. Well, enjoy.**

**EDIT: There were some grammar and spelling mistakes. I fixed them. Hopefully now it's not too bad.**

* * *

Today was going to be a bad day. My mother transferred me to a new school. I've always gone to a private school, uniforms and all. I was friends with almost everybody, I got decent grades, my life was just right.

That was until I reached my new destination: Salem High. That's right; I'm in the capital of Oregon. Of all the damn states to go to, I'm moving to Oregon.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know you can handle it." My mom reassured me.

I stepped out of the car, not looking back at her. "Alright, whatever you say Mom." I told her, closing the car door.

As I walked to the entrance doors, I observed the students coming and entering. Some were large groups, displaying their popularity status. I knew they were at the tip of Salem High's hierarchy; I probably should stay away. Then there was another group, and they aren't popular, based on judgment. But, after seeing all the high school movies and the random drama at my private school, I wouldn't be surprised if I was right.

"Holy crap." I whispered to myself.

The hallways were small, and everyone had to push and shove just to get to their locker. I followed their lead and shoved anyone who was in my way. Unfortunately, being only 5'4" and fragile, I was crushed by anyone bigger and taller than me. I could feel the pain in my arms develop into a giant bruise.

I finally reached my locker relieved that there weren't many people around. I hummed a song that was stuck in my head as I turned the little knob.

"New here?" Someone asked.

I stopped humming, and eye contacted the stranger. The boy had short black hair, dark brown eyes, oval face…The way he stood made me think he didn't care for school. So far, I didn't either.

"I'm Dmitri." He said. I usually never introduced myself because my shyness gets me or my mom does the introducing for me. Plus, I despise my name. "I'm Skylerana."

Dmitri gave me a strange look. "Huh, never heard that before." I looked down. "I like it. It's cute." My face turned a shade of dark red realizing he just complimented me. I replied to him with a simple thank you. Upon meeting Dmitri, he escorted me to my first hour: creative writing. I loved to write, although I always had trouble starting everything. After Dmitri said see you later, I looked at my class list, and it said that the teacher was Mr. Banley.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as the class stared at me. I noticed that some of the girls turned their heads to the teacher. Some of their faces turned scarlet red. I took another look at the teacher and he looked pretty young, too young to be a teacher. I jumped when a hand perched on my shoulder. "Welcome to my class. You must be Skylerana. What an interesting name." Why does everyone say that? I think it's really annoying. "Would you like me to call you that?"

"Actually, I'd rather be called Skyler…please." I told him.

He grabbed a red pen and scribbled on the attendance sheet. "It's going to take awhile to get use to, so bare with me." He flipped the attendance sheet behind another sheet, and I saw the seating chart. "Alright, looks like you're right in the middle row at that empty desk. Please take a seat so we can get started."

I quickly sat in my desk, not trying to attract attention. I opened my notebook, ready to start. "For some of you who never met me, I am Mr. Banley. This is my second year here at Salem High. I'm here to create a learning environment, and to have you guys have fun with it." He went on and on, and I stared at the clock. Twenty minutes passed since I came in. Now, there's only fifty more to go. "Your first assignment is to tell me one word that describes you."

Use only one word? There are so many words that describe me! I can't think of any words right at this minute. "Skylerana, how would you describe yourself?" He asked. It looks like he will have a hard time remembering my nickname. I tapped my pencil on my desk rapidly. I could feel everyone was staring at me. This is embarrassing. "Um, I don't know. There's so many ways to describe me, the possibilities are endless." And I just realized how idiotic I was. I heard some quiet chuckles from my class.

Mr. Banley smiled. "I knew someone would say something like that. And that class is also a good answer. It's very hard to only use one word for this assignment. And that precise answer will help you on tonight's homework. I want you…" One minute left. Thank god. "Good luck class!" As soon as he stopped talking, the bell chimed. Everybody rose and escaped to the door.

The halls were crowded in a matter of seconds. I pushed through again, making it safely to my locker. It felt like déjà vu when the same routine happened again: Pushing through my classmates, opening my slightly small locker, and Dmitri approaching me again.

"Are you my tour guide?" I asked.

Dmitri laughed. "Well, you look obviously confused…and it looks like you didn't get a tour or a map…" Dmitri took my schedule and examined it. I saw that he had a smile on his face. "We have the same classes until 5th hour."

I felt some relief. "Oh thank god! Now I'll know where to go."

"Alright, let's hurry. I haven't been late before, and I don't want to start now." Dmitri commanded.

The final bell rang and everyone burst out the door. I walked out of the school with Dmitri, since he's the only friend here, and to tell you the truth, he was one of the only things that made my day. And the fact that when we were chemistry, a kid named Tyler accidently started a fire. Luckily, it was put out before the lab was engulfed in flames.

"Do you need a ride Skyler?" Dmitri asked.

"No, my mom is picking me up." I answered.

His smile instantly turned into a frown. Sorry to disappoint you dude. "Wait, you don't have a car?"

I sighed. "Not yet. My mom is trying to find a nice but not expensive car. It's not working out so well." Dmitri smiled again. A little cheerful, I suppose. "Well, I better go. See you later." He waved good-bye and I waved back. I watched him leave the parking lot. He is a really nice guy, but there was something about him that annoys me…I can't put my finger on it…

Suddenly, a tall figure fell in front of me. I looked down to see Tyler, nose and mouth bleeding badly. "Don't get in my way again!" A big kid warned him. Tyler sat up, wiping some blood off his face. "Hello Skylerana." He greeted. Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should say Skyler."

Tyler looked like classic smart guy who also had good looks. I could only imagine that many guys loathed him. "Are you alright? Why did they do that to you?" I asked him handing him a tissue.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. But, well, that big jackass thought I was flirting with his girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, he's a complete dumbass and doesn't realize that she was flirting with you?" I knew that drama.

"Wow, you're good. But, he hit harder than last time." He said wiping off some more blood. I had to admit, he was cute, but clearly misunderstood. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I smiled, and I didn't say anything. He stood up and brushed some dirt off his clothes. "So, I noticed Dmitri was with you today…" He claimed changing the subject.

"Yeah, he helped me find my classes. He was pretty cool."

Tyler looked at me with concern. "You shouldn't go near him. He transferred here not too long before you did. He's a really strange guy."

"Why?"

"He always talks about the Millennium Earl and akuma. It's like he's part of cult dedicated to them." He told in a whisper. I scratched my head. Is Dmitri like that? "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Unfortunately I don't. But, who is the Millennium Earl?"

Tyler guided me to a bench and we both sat down. I could tell that this was going to be a long talk. "I did a little research, and it was rather farfetched to me, but interesting. The Millennium Earl was a man that some say he had immortality. It sounds like he was compared to Dorian Gray or Nicolas Flamel. But, according to what I found, he was last seen in the nineteenth century."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. They say some dark magic or akuma were about. Fortunately, they were stopped. I'm not sure who or what did, but it was the end of them. They also say that there was a hero amongst the good guys, who mysteriously disappeared after the Earl vanished."

Wow, Tyler sure knew this stuff. "Who was the hero?"

"I couldn't find much about it. They say that the hero was from another time period. I don't know if it was from their past of future. People were led to believe he or she possessed the same powers as the Millennium Earl."

Tyler took a deep breath and exhaled. I was still fascinated by this subject. "Is that all you know?"

Tyler frowned. "I'm sorry, that's all I know. Sorry to disappoint you."

I chuckled. "Ah, it's alright. I learned something new today." We continued to stare at each other, until I heard a car horn. I looked to find out that my mom finally showed up. "Oh shit, I have to go. Nice talking to you Tyler." But before I could take one step, Tyler grabbed my arm.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from Dmitri?"

"Unfortunately, I probably can't, even if I wanted to. I will promise to keep an eye on him." I told him, pulling my arm away. I ran to the car, wanting to get home.

"So, have an interesting first day?" My mom asked. I looked back at Tyler as my mom put her foot on the gas pedal.

"Mom, you have no idea."

After finishing my homework, I did some research on the Millennium Earl. Everything that Tyler said to me was true. I narrowed my search on Dorian Gray and Nicolas Flamel. I came to find out that I knew who they were already. The names were vague at the time. "Hey, wait a minute…" I examined a picture of a book. The title was in a foreign language, and I couldn't decipher it. I thought I've seen the same book somewhere…

"Wait, it's in the basement!" I yelled out loud. I rushed down the hallway and reached for the basement. I traced the books with my finger. I pulled out an old gold covered book. It had the exact same title and picture on the cover, just like the one on that web site.

I took it with me going back to my room. I shut my door and jumped on my bed. "Hmm, the site said that this book was a journal." I carefully opened it and the pages were completely blank. There wasn't one drop of ink on any of the pages. "Ok, what the hell? That's strange."

I put down the book on my bed and searched for a pen. Might as well use it, right? Unfortunately, my mother delayed my search for a pen. "Honey, it's time for dinner! Hurry before it gets cold!" She yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I smelled the fresh aroma of some tasty food which I would devour. My plate was already made for me, and man, did it look good. "Want to eat in your room?"

"Sure, I still have some homework to do." I lied.

Before my mom could say anything more, I took off with my dinner. I shut my door and sat on my bed. I looked outside and in the dark distance, lightning struck. Soon enough, rain started to down pour on my house. "Goodie!" I cheered sarcastically. Thunderstorms are calming, but every time one came I had nightmares. I had a feeling that sleeping would be an issue tonight, especially after everything that happened today.

I set my empty dinner plate on my computer desk. My search for a pen continued. I looked under my bed and found my favorite red pen. I examined to see how much ink was in it; it was still good. "Alright…here goes nothing." I said to myself as I opened to the first page. I was ready to write, but…"Wait, this is stupid. It's just a journal. It's not like it is cursed or anything."

I tapped my pen while thinking what to write. I shrugged and wrote something simple. "Hello." I read out loud. My eyes widened when the red ink started to spread. It spread like blood, but it was absorbed the pen like a sponge. But then, the journal did something I thought it wouldn't do.

It responded back. Black pen appeared on the paper. "Hello Skylerana." Is this really happening? More black ink showed up. "Are you scared?" It read.

"I'm actually more curious." I can't believe I'm writing back. I'm most likely leading myself into trouble. I watched the red ink blend into the paper. The fancy black font came again.

"I see. You are curious about us?" It asked. Wait a minute, what the hell is going on? It knows my name, and now it's asking if I want to know them…It can't be…

"Are you the Millennium Earl?"

I waited for an answer after my question disappeared. The answer took longer than expected. After a minute, lots of black ink appeared. But, the font was displayed less fancier. Did I upset the thing? "No, I'm just one of his faithful followers. I'm an akuma."

Suddenly the lights flickered. The bed started shaking and the journal's pages flipped. I kicked the book and it hit the floor. The bed ceased but the lights were still on the fritz. I cautiously looked over the edge of the bed, and the black ink came on the paper again. Except this time it was coming off the paper. The ink formed a human-like figure and it was coming to life. I gasped when I recognized the face.

"Dmitri?"

He smiled, sending a shiver down my spine. "Are you happy to see me?" He asked, slowly approaching me. The lights completely blew out, leaving me in the darkness. The only light was the nearby lightning strikes. He leaned closer, practically touching my face. "Surprise my dear."

My heart rate was increasing. I could feel my heart beats pulse through my veins. I wanted to move, but it was as if I was frozen as ice. Dmitri's smile revealed his sharp, pointy teeth. His eyes were black as a piece of coal. "What do you want with me?" I asked him, fear escaping my mouth.

He stood up straight, popping his back a few times. He started laughing. The laughs were high-pitched and ear shattering. "The Earl would love to see you…"

My body finally moved and dodged him. I heard him grunt as he plopped on my bed. I ran to the door and tried to unlock the door. But, the lock was stuck. "No, no, no! Not now!" I yelled at the door. I heard my bed squeak, and the sound of footsteps approaching me. I used all the force I could to barge down the door. After slamming against the door twice, the door flew open. My body hit the floor, and I felt my body start to bruise again.

"Innocence…" Dmitri, the akuma, moaned.

Before he could capture me, I dashed away. The hallways were dark, and I hoped that I wouldn't run into many more obstacles. I reached the end of the hall and reached the kitchen. The light was on, but there was no sight of my mother, until I looked at the tiled floor. My mom's body lay on the ground. "Mom, please wake up!" I shouted. I shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. I felt some relief when I heard her exhale. I knew that she was in danger if he found her. "Mom, please…wake up." I whispered. She didn't open her eyes.

"She won't wake up until sunrise." Dmitri said as he appeared behind me. He gained more bulk on his body, making him gargantuan. He could break me in two if he pleased.

"Are you planning to take me to the Earl?" I asked in a courageous tone. He did not answer as he lunged at me. My scream came out dry as I crashed into the wall. Warm liquid flowed down my face. I tasted a combination of my tears and blood.

My body collapsed to the floor when he let go of me. All the pain in my body grew ten times worse. I was too weak to lift a finger. His power of being an akuma must have made me this way. He won, and I knew I couldn't stop him. I was staring at the face of defeat.

My eyelids felt heavy and world went black. I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry that I was so blind.

***

"I will never forgive you!" A voice shouted.

I opened my eyes, my vision adjusting. When I could see clearly, I wasn't inside my kitchen anymore. I was lying on soft green grass, the sky was almost a navy blue, the trees flowed gently in the wind, and there was a giant explosion…Wait, a giant explosion?!

"ALLEN WALKER!" A strange voice yelled.

I immediately shot up and watched this epic battle that was taking place in front of me. This young man was fighting this hideous creature, and the thing was fighting back with brute force. The boy had a strange left arm, but he was using it as a weapon…What the hell was going on?!

"This is the end for you akuma!" The young man declared.

The akuma tried to escape, but the boy got to it first. The boy's arm transformed into a sharp blade, and he cut through the beast. Its body split into two. Blood gushed everywhere, and the akuma took in its last breath. The boy's arm morphed back into an arm. It still looked strange to me, but who was he? I know his name, but…

"Oh you're awake." The boy said as he approached me. He bent down, meeting my eye level. "Are you ok? You must have taken a heavy blow."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

His hand, his normal hand, touched my face where the blood started to flow. It stung. "It doesn't look too bad. A few bandages wouldn't hurt." I slowly stood up, and he followed my movement. He wasn't that much taller than I was. But, despite the silver hair, he looked young and innocent. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I knew he was thinking that his may have scared me. "To be honest, the akuma was scarier."

He laughed and smiled. "I'm Allen Walker."

My first impression of him was that he was a kind and caring boy. He also was strong and protective. And he was…kind of cute. Just a little bit. "I'm Skylerana Thorne." We shook each other's hands. Goosebumps ran along my arm when I felt the icy coldness from his hand. He brushed a strand of hair from his face. I noticed that his left eye had an unusual mark. Is that a weapon too?

"Oh, I forgot to mention…The reason I destroyed the akuma was because I'm an exorcist. I release the akuma from this world and bring them salvation." He informed me. He still had a smile on his face, probably thinking that this is perfectly normal to me. There were so many thoughts, and so little room to comprehend.

"Allen, there you are! Are you ok?" Someone cried.

I saw a girl running toward us. When she came to a complete stop, I analyzed her. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were dark, and wore an outfit similar to Allen's. Her eyes stared in my direction. "Allen, who is this" She questioned.

"This is Skylerana Thorne. I saved her from the akuma." He told her.

She smiled and approached me. "My name is Lenalee! I'm glad the akuma didn't horribly harm you!"

Yeah, me too, I thought. "Oh, um…Can you please not call me Skylerana? I prefer Skyler." I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

As we walked to an unknown location to me, Lenalee gave me a confused look. "Why? I think your name is pretty." I sighed. Everyone always says that. "I don't. It's annoying when no one can pronounce it right."

"Ok, I'll call you that, but I'll have to get use to it." Lenalee said. Just like everyone else. I let it slide. As long as she tries, it's fine. But as we were going further, I felt lost and I had no idea where the hell we were going. "Allen, Lenalee, where are we going?"

"We are heading to the Black Order's Headquarters." Allen answered.

We continued walking down a dirt path, heading to my unknown. What the hell did I get myself into?


	2. Innocence and Nightmares

**I do not own D. Gray -Man. That would be awesome though.**

* * *

We were silent for the rest of the trip. After an hour of walking, we found the headquarters of the Black Order. The front doors were huge, and there was a giant face. I glanced at its eyes and they burned red.

"Don't worry; he just wants to scan you." Lenalee told me. She must have noticed the nervousness on my face.

I stood in front of it and it scanned me from head to toe. I was worried.

The scanner stopped and smiled. Wait, this thing can animate? "Weelll, this young lady isn't an akuma! If Allen brought her here, she must be good!" Then I heard a small click. "Come in!" Allen and Lenalee led the way and I followed.

My mouth opened wide. This place was incredible! There were tall marble columns, tiled floors that glistened; it reminded me of a castle. When I took a step, my footsteps echoed. I stopped. Allen and Lenalee kept going, not noticing. I tapped the floor again, receiving a faint sound.

"WAH!" I sang horribly.

I listened to my horrible sound repeat and echo throughout the hallway. I looked over at Allen and Lenalee, and showed me blank stares. Judging by their expressions, they're probably thinking that I'm absolutely stupid. I ran to them and scratched my head. "Sorry…" I apologized.

"It's ok, it just was really loud." Allen said as he pounded his hand against his ear. Was I really that loud?

After that little mishap, we continued walking. After going past a few doors, we finally reached our destination. "Don't worry, if Komui acts really strange when he meets you, its normal." Allen said.

I wasn't sure if I should take that seriously. As we entered the room, I was hoping that this Komui was trustworthy.

"Allen, Lenalee, you're back!" Someone said.

I looked in the shadows and a man in white rushed to see Allen and Lenalee. He hugged Lenalee tight and Lenalee was lucky enough to still breathe. Lenalee gently pushed him away, and smiled. The white clothed man and Lenalee looked alike. Are they related?

"Who is this?" The man asked. He approached me, waiting for an answer from somebody. "The scanner didn't detect any signs of her being an akuma."

"Because she's not. I did save her from a level two akuma." Allen told him, wiping some dry blood from his face. "Luckily, it was already worn down. If it had its full strength, I'm not sure if Lenalee and I could have defeated it."

The man examined Allen's left arm. "Looks like your anti-akuma weapon got damaged."

"The akuma was pretty strong." Allen suddenly threw his arm around my neck. "Skylerana is safe though. We made sure she didn't fall as another akuma victim."

I picked up his normal arm around my neck and put it back to his side. Allen looked embarrassed. I thought it was a little awkward. "I prefer Skyler, Mr…Um…"

"Komui Lee. I'm the head of the science department in these headquarters. I'm also Lenalee's brother, in case you can't see the resemblance."

So they are related…Would that make her name Lenalee Lee? That's a mouthful.

"She's not a spy, is she?" He whispered loudly to Lenalee.

Ok, this guy is getting annoyingly paranoid. "Um, why would I side with those things? That one akuma nearly killed me," I remembered the kitchen incident. I remembered it all; my mother unconscious on the floor, and that akuma laughing at me. "And he almost killed my mother." There was no way I would forgive that son of a bitch.

There was an awkward silence. I felt as if I said too much. Then Komui stepped in and broke the eerie silence. "Oh Lenalee, I almost forgot! I have something to show you!" The siblings walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Allen. That awkward silence came again. I looked around and I noticed all of the papers on the floor and desks. Komui is either disorganized or just messy.

"So, what do you think of all of this?" Allen asked.

"You mean how messy this room is?"

Allen laughed. "Not exactly what I meant. I meant, what do you think of everything you've been through?"

I walked toward the door leading out of the room. "I wish I knew why I got involved with this. I didn't ask for this." I answered.

When I was about to open the door, there was a sudden explosion. My hand flew off the knob, and I was pushed to the ground by the explosion. Allen ran over to my side and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded my head, getting up myself. Allen and I slowly went to the door, somehow still in one piece, and looked outside. The walls were crumbling apart like something barged through here.

I peeked around and saw a familiar girl unconscious on the stairs. We went to her aid, but she wasn't waking up. "Lenalee…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, she's far from dead." Someone said.

I looked up the stairs, seeing a scientist bloody and bruised. Judging by Allen's expression, they know each other. "Reever, what happened?" He asked.

The scientist fell over, Allen having to catch him. He looked exhausted. Just when he was about to speak, another wall blew apart. The creator of the explosion came from behind the wall. It was a giant robot, and its head veered around, looking for its target.

"Komlin…" Reever spoke.

The robot's head turned in our direction, its eye shining. "Allen Walker and Lenalee found. Target confirmed." Allen threw Lenalee on his back, and took off running. Reever, grabbing my wrist and gaining some of his energy back, followed behind him. I ran as fast as I could, and I started feeling a burning sensation in my legs. I wasn't cut out to run this fast, especially running away from giant freaking robots.

"Why the hell is there a giant robot after Allen and Lenalee?" I asked still running.

"It must have been the coffee it took from Lenalee." Reever said as we lost the robot. How the hell can a robot drink coffee?! As I thought about it, the three of us settled down and leaned against a wall. My neck ached from breathing too hard. I looked at Lenalee and she was still unconscious.

"Hey, are you ok?" Someone shouted.

The three of us saw Komui and other scientists stable on a pyramid platform. They were all bringing their hands back, wanting us to get on the platform, and quick. "Hurry, come back!" "Grab on to this!" Reever was making his way there. The ground started shaking and I heard something pounding the wall behind us.

"Oh shit." I said. Suddenly, the giant robot barged through the wall and sent us flying. Reever crashed onto the floating platform, along with Allen and Lenalee. I, on the other hand, slammed into it and I started falling. A sharp pain came from my scalp. When I realized that I stopped falling, I looked up to see the scientists grab my long hair. It felt like my scalp was going to rip off of my skull.

They pulled me up slowly, and my nerves were screaming in pain. I wish they would pull me up faster! "Sorry about this!" Komui shouted.

"Just hurry up already!" I yelled. I continued to glare at them and they obeyed. After several painful pulls of my hair, they finally got me onto the platform. The scientist kept apologizing to me, and I rubbed my head. The nerves were calm again.

"Lenalee!" Komui screamed.

Everyone turned their heads to see Lenalee, beating Komlin down. Watching her made me think she could fly. Her boots glowed bright. She flipped in the air, her legs slamming into Komlin's head. Komlin staggered. All of us leaned over the edge, waiting from something to happen. Sparks suddenly flew out of Komlin's head, and he fell on the already crumbled wall.

Komui continued to cry as he saw his precious Komlin fall. All of the scientists rolled their eyes. Lenalee stood there, staring down at her brother and the destroyed robot. There I saw Reever lift Allen's arm over his shoulder. Both of them looked really hurt.

"Miss, are you alright?" One of the scientists asked me.

I looked down at my legs and they were shaking. Suddenly, I collapsed to the ground, shaking like a leaf. The sharp pain from my head triggered again, leaving me helpless. Soon, my whole body was aching. Some of the scientists panicked and carried me to safety. I shut my eyes, entering the darkness once again.

-

"She's a strange one, isn't she?" Someone asked.

I could hear voices, and they sounded familiar. I pretended to still be unconscious.

"Hevlaska says she has the power to carry innocence. If she was a Parasite type, she would have detected it. She must not have found her innocence yet." Someone else answered.

Wait, are they talking about me? And, what the hell is this innocence?

"I think she's waking up sir."

Damn it. He caught me. I groaned and opened my eyes. The nerves in my eyes stung as I slowly adjusted to the bright lights. When I could finally see again, I saw that two people that were talking to each other. One of them was Komui and the other was Reever. Reever had many bandages around his arms and neck. Komui still looked a little traumatized from the Komlin incident.

"Good morning." Reever said.

I smiled at him, waving back at him. I examined myself. I felt the bandages around my head and saw the bandages around my arms and neck. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Judging by the surroundings, I was in the Headquarters hospital.

"She's awake! Allen, she's awake!" A girl yelled. I turned my head to the door, seeing Lenalee and Allen in the doorway. Lenalee rushed to my side and give me a hug. When she let go, Allen walked over, looking relieved. Reever walked out, nodding at Komui.

Komui turned to me, and he looked serious. "Skylerana," I resisted to correct him. "There's something we need to discuss. It's about your innocence."

Wait a minute; I remember that akuma saying something about that. Is this innocence the reason I'm here? "I'm sorry Komui, sir…but what is innocence?" Lenalee looked at her brother and Allen stared at the floor. I guess there's going some explaining to do.

Komui coughed, clearing his throat. "Innocence is a power that split into many pieces centuries ago. Allen's arm is a parasite type. His arm can morph into anything; this type is rarest of them all. His weapon morphs into a weapon based on his emotions. Lenalee's boots aren't like Allen's. They do have some power, but it isn't rare to find." Komui took his glasses off and started cleaning them. When he put them back on, he continued. "This innocence is from God, the almighty. We have to find the innocence, or else…the Millennium Earl will win and all of the innocence will be destroyed, especially if he finds the Heart. If he accomplished that, the human race as we know it will be doomed."

"So, where is the Heart?" I asked, taking this all in.

Komui looked down at the floor. "We don't know. And we hope that the Millennium Earl doesn't know either."

I rubbed my head. The more I hear, the more confused I am. Innocence, the Millennium Earl, what's next?

"Komui, I think we should let her rest. I don't want her to be like this tomorrow." Allen told him.

"Wait, what's tomorrow?" I asked.

Lenalee and Komui got up and walked out the door. Before Allen left, he answered, "You're going on a mission with me and Lenalee. Komui will explain it more tomorrow." He then left with a smile on his face. He shut the door, leaving me all alone.

It was still not close to dark, but the sky was far from blue. Dark clouds covered the sky, and it soon started raining. Lightning struck, making the room bright. I stared out the window and watched the rain fall. The rhythm of the water drops led me to a long sleep.

-

I ran, ran as far as I could. The end drew near as I stopped at the edge of the cliff. That face…it was that akuma's face. He was still alive…That akuma Allen killed must have been a different one. His smile grew bigger as he crawled toward me. Something was different about him. He didn't attack me like he did before.

A strand of hair whipped my face as rain dripped all over me. I was soon drenched in water. The akuma continued to stand there, and still had the smile on his face.

"Look, I spy an exorcist!" Someone shouted.

Suddenly, two figures appeared beside the familiar akuma. One was a small girl with an umbrella in her hand. The other was a tall man with a top hat. The first thing I really noticed about them was the aura they both carried. It was ominous and not trustworthy. I sensed the need of carnage.

"She's just another doll for you, isn't it?" The man asked.

The girl nodded, and showed a demented expression. "Of course! Her hair is so long, I'm going to tie it up in ponytails and braids." The girl jumped for joy as if she's having fun. Who the hell were these two, and…why are they saying I'm an exorcist?

The akuma chuckled. "This is the girl I brought here. She was a fascinating human to observe. Unfortunately, I'm not sure why the Millennium Earl cares. She looks like a regular human to me."

"It looks like we'll have to keep her alive for a little bit longer." The man said. He stepped forward, and I kept my guard up. He extended out his hands. Suddenly, black butterflies flew out of his palms, and came at me.

The butterflies circled around me, becoming a black twister. I tried to swipe them away, but they wouldn't leave. I heard the little girl laugh as I struggled in the black swarm. The akuma stood there, happy at my failure. The butterflies attached me from every side. The man snapped his fingers and all of them returned to him. I fell on the ground, covered in scratches and bruises. I laid in silence as the man approached me. He bent down, staring in my eyes. I stared at his glowing yellow eyes.

"I think I'm going to have fun with this one." He said. I tried to roll away, but he caught me. His hand glowed purple and he plunged into my chest, where my heart lies. I screamed as my heart was pierced by his power.

I continued to scream as he pulled his hand out. He looked up at the sky and it started to turn white. The rain continued to fall on my face.

-

My eyes shot open as a bolt of lightning struck across the sky. The room was completely dark, except for the occasional lightning bolts. The rain poured down like it was a typhoon outside.

I threw my blankets aside and got off the bed. I went to the window and looked outside. Lightning flashed in the distance, rain strained the window. I looked past the rain and noticed something. There was a person standing by the cliff near the headquarters. I put on my shoes and found an umbrella. I snuck outside, protecting myself from the cold droplets. My pace quickened, and I drew closer to the person. I soon found out it was Allen, staring at the sky, not fully aware of the surroundings.

"Allen, you should get inside! You could get struck by lightning!" I shouted at him. He didn't move. I took a closer look at him and his eyes were pink. The water on his face…I think some were tears.

"Mana…" He whispered to himself.

"Allen…?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I had to get some fresh air."

"A bad dream?" I asked.

He walked under my umbrella. I felt my face grow red when I realized how close he was. It was uncomfortable. "Well, it was more like a bad memory. It was about my father again." His eyes lowered.

"You'll see him again."

"Yeah, when my time comes…"

Oh crap! His father is…dead? "Oh Allen, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he was –

"It's alright. I probably should have been clearer." Yeah, or I wish I wasn't so slow. Man, now I feel like a total douchebag. After hearing that, I wonder what also happened to him…

"We should get inside. I don't want to get struck by lightning." I said.

We ran inside, closing my umbrella on the way. When Allen closed the door, I felt the warmth inside the headquarters clinging to me. My hair was damp and so were my clothes. After saying good night to Allen, I ventured back to my room. I crawled under the blankets and wrapped myself into a warm cocoon. I shut my eyes, dreaming of nothing but darkness.

-

"Skylerana, are you up?" A voice asked me.

I opened my eyes, seeing a face right by mine. I screamed, and fell off the bed still wrapped in my blankets like a butterfly's cocoon. That face belonged to Reever. I wanted to hurt him so bad right now.

"What the hell Reever?!" I yelled.

As I spawned out of my cocoon, Reever helped me off the floor. I was standing and staring at him. Suddenly, my arm went back and my hands smacked him across the face. A red hand print was left behind. Reever rubbed his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that." He replied.

"Is there a reason why you woke me up this morning?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The room glowed instantly and I was blind. I quickly adjusted to the sudden brightness. This better not become a daily routine for me. "There is a reason. You were to report to Komui exactly four hours ago for your mission. Allen and Lenalee have already left."

I lowered my eyebrows. "…Are you serious? WHY THE HELL DID THEY LEAVE WITHOUT ME?!" I stormed out of my room and went straight for Komui's office. As I drew closer, some scientists got out of my way. They looked scared for their lives. As for me, I was furious. The scientists probably did the best thing.

"Ah Skylerana, there you are. I was wondering…" I heard Komui say. He stopped talking as my head turned to face his. He looked extremely terrified.

"Komui, why didn't anyone wake me up? Aren't I supposed to be on a mission right now?" I asked him with fire in my eyes.

The scientists gathered around the chief. Komui pushed up his glasses, calming down. "I'm sorry, but it's your responsibility to get up yourself. Besides, you seemed to be tired last night when you retrieved Allen." Wait, he knew? Oops…

"But…but…"

"I'm sorry Skylerana. You'll just stay here…unless you want to catch up to them." He said.

I sighed, and asked how I should get up to speed. As Komui explained my little excursion, my mind wandered off. Allen recollecting, Komlin destroying the headquarters, and the dream I had…Who the hell were those people? Were they followers of the Millennium Earl? I had a feeling that I would soon meet them both in person.

"…Then you should enter the town's front entrance and find them there." Komui said, ending the conversation. Oh crap, what did he just say?

-

After riding a train for hours, I dressed in appropriate attire. A clean white dress shirt equipped with a black vest, black pants, and the works. I got off the train, and left the train station. I walked down a dirt path and it led me to a front entrance of a town. "I hope this what Komui was talking about."

Before I went in, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head seeing a little girl with an umbrella. Wait a minute, it can't be. It's not the same girl. Oh shit! "Is this the Rewinding Town I've heard about?" She asked me. I didn't answer her back. I backed up, hoping she didn't register my identity.

"Wait a minute, you look familiar…" She tilted her head. Then her frown turned upside down. And I wished it didn't. "You're that exorcist I discovered the other day! I can't wait to have you as my doll!" She lunged at me.

I quickly ran into the town, feeling strange as I entered. I ran down the paved street, people noticing me running frantically. I turned down an alley, hoping I would lose her. Unfortunately, the alley was a dead end.

"Found you."

Last thing I heard was the little girl's laugh. I soon plunged into darkness. Allen…Lenalee…please help me.


	3. Daisya

**I do not own D. Gray -Man. If only.**

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. Anywhere I walked, I felt like I was going in never ending circles. Circles that would forever trap me in this unknown nightmare.

_Lost, my lady exorcist?_

I stopped and looked around. That voice…it sounded awfully familiar.

_Look behind you._

My mind threw the idea to not turn around, but curiosity got the better of me. I twisted my body around, and I saw a familiar man. I stared right into his golden eyes. I've never been more terrified in my life.

"I see you broke through Road's spell…" He said.

I noticed his eyes shifted up and down. I decided to look down at myself, and I realized that I wasn't wearing my normal clothes. I was wearing a short and frilly, black and purple Lolita dress, along with black laced up ballerina shoes. I checked my hair and it was curled all the way down. My mom always thought my hair was pretty that way…but I hated it with a burning passion. And I was starting to hate it even more.

"…It's too bad that your friends can't help you." He said forming a smirk on his face. This man…he was the same man in my dream. The little girl must be the Road he was talking about. Who was he? His skin was a gray-like tone and along with his gentlemanly attire, he bore black crosses on his forehead. What scared me most of all was his eyes. They were glowing gold and I could see a strange lust in his eyes.

"My friends…where are they?" I asked him cautiously.

The man stepped back and started to circle around me. I followed his movements. "I wouldn't worry that much about them. The girl is already Road's doll and the boy will soon find Death. Soon, Road will destroy another piece of Innocence and be rid of that annoyance." I gasped and he stopped in front of me. He leaned in close of my face and his breath brushed across my face. It smelled like nicotine.

I looked at his hands and I saw two giant butterflies resting on his palms. There were only two words that came to mind: Oh shit.

There was only one thing I could do…I had to run. I ran away as fast I could, and I didn't look back. "Run exorcist!" I heard him shout. The sounds of flapping wings were right behind me. I kept running, refusing my curiosity to get to me. The sounds were getting closer, and my fear was rising. I remembered that nightmare clearly, and I didn't want to relive any of it.

Just when I thought I could only run into the darkness, I saw a little twinkle of light. As I continued running, the light grew larger. They say not to run toward the light, but in this case, it's most likely my only hope. I just hope it isn't a big-ass train.

"Ah!" I squeaked as I went face first. A cut appeared on the back of my leg, and a few more appeared…I swatted the butterflies away, but like in the nightmare, I didn't succeed. Pain flowed through my veins and my nerves screamed in agony as the butterflies cut and ripped off my skin. I feel so helpless…They wouldn't stop…

The man bent down to my level and stared at me. Judging by his expression, he was enjoying my misery. His glowing eyes watched me like a vulture homing in on its prey. I tried to crawl away, but the pain was just too much. The butterflies ripped away at me like sharks that found its new meal.

"Tyki, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

The butterflies seized as on command. I looked past the winged cloud and saw a little girl. That little girl was too familiar to me. That girl must have been Road.

The butterflies slowly ascended as Road kneeled before me. "Tyki, you ruined her dress!"

"Road, you have plenty of dresses at home." He reminded Road.

"But this dress was one of my favorites!" She yelled.

As the butterflies stayed and waiting for another order, and Road pestering Tyki, I slowly slithered away. I tried to ignore the sharp pain in my legs. I looked at the corner of my eye, and Road turned her head and her eyes grew big.

Screams filled the dark void. My hands were stabbed through by colorful, sharp candles.

I lay my head to rest, and prayed that this would end. The pain and exhaustion soon exerted my body and I felt my eyes closing.

_Skylerana…don't lose sight of the light…hold on…_

***

"Wake up dear…its morning!"

I opened my eyes, realizing I wasn't in darkness anymore. Instead, I was surrounded by white and blue. I was hoping that I didn't hear Road's voice. I looked to my left and I saw a woman by the door.

"I see you're up now. Oh thank goodness. I'm Helen." She came closer. "We were thinking the worst! Do you know how long you've been asleep?" I shook my head. "You've been asleep for two days straight! We didn't think you wouldn't wake up!"

"We, who's we?" I asked rubbing my head, feeling some bandages.

A little boy came in. Like his mother, he had bright blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked to be about two or three. "My son Nicholas found you unconscious and wounded on the field near town. After he found you, I knew we had to help you." I threw my legs over the edge of the bed. Nicholas hid behind his mother.

My legs were exposed. The scratches and bruises from that encounter remained. Oh how ugly it looked.

"I'm sorry about your clothes too. They were ripped to shreds. Don't worry though; a young man bought you something to wear."

…Wait, who the hell was she talking about? "I'm sorry, but who is this man?"

As Helen was about to speak up, a man came in. And he was an exorcist…I recognized that uniform anywhere. The only problem was I've never seen this guy in my life.

"I'm Daisya Barry. I received a call from Komui that you went missing. Then I found you here." His eyes went up and down, examining me. "What happened to you?"

I sighed as I attempted to get up. The pain returned, and it was even worse than before. Daisya helped me get support. "It's a long story. I'll tell you in a bit." I grabbed the clothes Helen had in her hands and stumbled to the bathroom. I didn't look in the mirror. I knew I looked like a mess.

"Ok, what the hell is this?" I unfold the outfit, and it was a white dress with poufy short sleeves. As much as I hated this thing, I didn't want to wear these shreds. I slipped off what I had on, and threw the white dress on me.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, and Daisya was talking to Helen about something. Helen saw me and her face beamed. "Oh, my dear, you look gorgeous in white." Nicholas smiled and told me I looked pretty. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

The pain was slowly fading. All of us moved outside of the house. We waved goodbye.

"Your name is Skylerana, right?" Daisya asked.

"…I prefer Skyler, but yes. Sorry I didn't formally introduce myself."

"It's alright. But anyway, welcome to Barcelona."

As we entered the city, Daisya told me about himself and what was going on with him right now. He was born in Turkey, and was always fascinated by soccer. His innocence was the Charity Bell, which apparently can hit multiple akuma and also make them explode by resonating sounds. And he travels with two guys, one named Marie and the other Kanda.

"So, you're searching for this General Tiedoll?" I asked not trying to sound stupid.

"Yeah, we have to locate him and bring him back to HQ, which is the Black Order."

"…And I kind of slowed down those plans a bit, didn't I?"

Daisya threw his arm around my shoulders. "Well, to be honest, maybe a little. But, the general is very hard to find nowadays. Besides, now you're not missing now." We stopped, sitting on a nearby bench. "Speaking of which, what happened to you? It looks like you took a heavy beating."

I looked at my legs again, and I noticed that some of the bandages were colored with blood red. "Well, I was looking for Allen Walker and Lenalee, and I ran into Road. She is the demented little girl who thinks pain and suffering is just part of her sick games. I blacked out and ended up taking part of this torture." I looked at some of the visible cuts on my arms. "And I also ran into a man named Tyki. He could release this flesh eating butterflies from his hands. Road also used some candles of her creation to do all of this to me. Together, they could have easily killed me."

Daisya's eyes grew big. "Wait a minute…These two characters…Are you saying that they are…part of the Noah clan?"

The Noah clan… Ok, first, there are akuma, then exorcists, and now Noah? What the hell!? "I guess I am, but what is the Noah clan exactly?"

Daisya sighed. "I don't know a lot about them myself. I've heard stories from past missions and reports. This Road girl actually attacked Allen and Lenalee in Germany. I also heard that a man named Tyki Mikk had killed a few exorcists, including General Yeegar and Helen's husband, Adam. The general died singing this song by the Millennium Earl trying to find the Heart, and Helen's husband was completely gone. The only thing left of him was his uniform and blood. Both of them bore crosses on their foreheads, right?"

"Yes, and they were also gray skinned, and had glowing yellow eyes." After saying that, the image of Tyki's eyes emerged from my recent memories. They were filled with a strange need…and I believe it was for my blood, my suffering, my death.

"Don't worry, if I ever find them, I'll kill them." Daisya told me confidently. He then grabbed my hand and was leading me somewhere. "I know this is not part of the search, but I'm sure you're hungry. I know a great place in town…"

"Sure, I would like that." I said smiling. When I looked at him, I thought I saw a hint of red on his face.

As we were approaching the establishment, I received many stares. My wounded legs were exposed as we walked on the streets. I would stare too if I saw a sight like that.

"We're here!" Daisya led me inside, and when I entered, the scent of spices inflamed my nostrils. My mouth started to water. Food did sound really good…

When we sat down at a table, I noticed a group of men by us. There were three grown men, and a little boy. They were playing cards, and having a good time. I felt uncomfortable when I noticed one of them was staring at me. He had this goofy glasses, and dark messy hair.

"Skyler, I'll be right back. I have to report to my team." Daisya told me walking back outside. Damn it Daisya…you have the worst timing.

I heard footsteps coming my way and I pretended not to notice. "Hello there Miss. I haven't seen you around here before." I looked over with the corner of my eye, and the man with the glasses was only a few feet away from me.

This was awkward. I decided not to be rude and look straight at him. But why was he staring at me so intently? It was freaking me out. "That's because I'm not from around here. I'm…visiting along with my friend whose outside." I said lying to the man. The man looked outside and saw Daisya. Then he turned back to me.

"I see…Well you came to the right place to visit. Barcelona is a beautiful city."

I turned my attention from the man and saw one of his friends throw cards down on the table. The other man pointed and laughed at him. "Um…what are you even doing?" I asked. Honestly, I didn't care too much, but Daisya is taking his sweet damn time. What else was I going to do?

The man looked back at his friends. "Oh, we were playing strip poker earlier, but when we came in here, we knew playing that version of poker wasn't a good idea." The man said scratching his head.

My god…these guys were idiots. I felt sorry for the little boy; he must have to endure them all the time.

"Honestly I came over here because you looked bored. Want to play poker with us?" The man asked me politely.

"Well…um…I don't…" Suddenly Daisya ran back in and he looked extremely worried. "Daisya, what's wrong?"

"There are hundreds of akuma heading this way."

The restaurant went dead silent. Everyone inside was at a loss of words. "Daisya…are you…serious?"

He nodded his head. Then the chaos inside the restaurant began. Everyone except the four boys ran out like the building was on fire.

"You guys better get out of here. We don't want any innocent people getting hurt…or killed." Daisya told them. All of them nodded and started walking out.

"Wait, what is your name?" I asked the man.

"The name's Mikk." The man with the glasses smiled at me and left the building. Before he left, I thought I heard him whisper, "_Adiós hermoso._"

I rolled my eyes. Such a pain in the ass…

"Skyler, we have to hurry! We have to destroy the akuma before they breach the gates!"

I followed Daisya out of the restaurant and found ourselves in a barrage of people. We tried to push our way through, but I got caught in the crowd. "Daisya, go destroy the akuma. I'll wait until they're all gone!" I yelled. Daisya looked disappointed, but went on ahead.

"Good luck Daisya."

***

The streets were empty, and everything was quiet for now. I decided it was safe and find any survivors. During the past hours, I heard nothing but screams and explosions. Barcelona was breached about an hour ago.

"Miss, over here!" Someone yelled.

I looked ahead of me and saw a Finder motioning his hand to come his way. But when I was about to head over, an akuma appeared and aimed its gun at the Finder. I hid in a nearby alley, hearing the guns fire and the Finder screaming for his life. I peeked around the corner and saw that the Finder was only dust.

"Oh no…" I whispered as the akuma went the opposite direction. Assuming it was clear, I ran onto another street leading to who knows where.

If I'm supposed to be an exorcist, then how come I couldn't save that poor Finder? How come I haven't found my innocence yet? I want to help, but what I am to do if I can do is hide like some damn coward.

"Damn it!" I yelled aloud. I felt tears forming.

But when the waterworks were going to happen, I heard rings. It was sonic resonance. Daisya! Realization hit me, and I dashed toward the sounds. I knew I was in danger, but I have already entered this battle.

"Daisya, I hope you're alright."

When I was reaching the end of the street, Barcelona fell silent. The screams died, and the explosions ceased. And Daisya's charity bell didn't chime. Something was wrong. The akuma may be gone, but what happened to Daisya?

"Damn it Daisya, don't give up yet…" I mumbled to myself.

My energy I had left drained out of me so I forced myself to keep going. The night approached, and the concrete turned cold. My senses were drugged due to my exhaustion. The street soon ended, and I came across a courtyard. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing I saw.

And I was absolutely terrified.

"Any last words, exorcist?" A familiar Noah asked. My eyes went wide. Daisya was hanging upside down on a lamp post. Tyki was standing in front of him, awaiting his answer. "You should choose carefully, since your friend is here to watch you die." I stood where I was and didn't move an inch.

"Not really." Daisya answered.

Tyki put his hand on Daisya's heart, and suddenly there was a flash of light. Daisya's eyes went wide, and he screamed. The light disappeared and Daisya shut his eyes. And it wasn't to go to sleep.

"No…oh god, no…" I whispered, holding back my tears. Daisya…I just met you, and fate was brought upon you so soon…and I couldn't stop it.

Tyki turned around and faced me. "We meet again lady exorcist." He smiled as he vanished. He reappeared in front of me, and he towered over me. I swallowed harshly. "As fun as it is to kill exorcists, I can't kill you…Skylerana Thorne." I noticed he put away a card. "You're not on my list."

A purple butterfly landed on my shoulder. My body started trembling. Tyki must have detected my discomfort. His smile grew impossibly large, and I knew what he thinking wasn't anything good for me. "Feeling the effects of the Tease? They can do much more than what you went through."

I finally spoke up. "You…! You bastard!" I shouted as I attempted to punch him square in the face. Tyki was too quick, and my wrist was roughly grabbed from behind. I felt him breathing by my neck. It ran a chill down my spine.

"You must not be mad at me. He brought death upon himself. I wasn't planning on killing him, but he insisted. It's his fault."

I gritted my teeth. "He didn't deserve anything!" I stomped him in the foot. I heard him wince in pain and I took the opportunity to break from his grip. I was freed and I faced him. It looked like we were about to enter a showdown. "He didn't deserve to die!"

Tyki chuckled. "And I do? I did nothing wrong, really. I told him that I didn't want anything from him; he decided to take his own actions, and brought an early fate. I simply did what I had to do. He wanted a fight, and he lost, fair and square."

I can't believe this guy! "Are you fucking serious?! You killed him because you're a Noah! A cold-hearted, murderous Noah who follows the Millennium Earl! You want to do nothing but rid of this world and make it your own!" I clenched my fists. "You're not human! You're just a fucking monster!"

Tyki stood there with a stupefied expression. "Wow, I never knew a lady would ever use such vulgar language." I rolled my eyes. Then his expression went from stupefied, to insane. "Let me clarify. I, and the rest of the Noah, do not follow the Millennium Earl. We are his family. Together, we are ridding of you weak and pathetic humans."

I scanned Tyki. He looks human to me. Is he truly a monster? "Noah…if you aren't human, then…"

"Oh, we're human. We're more like super humans. All you Exorcists have is your fragile innocence. We have _power, _raw power inherited from the genes of Noah himself." He leaned close to my face, our noses almost touched. His smile grew, but this time he revealed sharp and pointy teeth. The veins in his eyes became more noticeable. "That is, unless you want me to be a monster. You're tempting me."

Oh dear god. This man was clearly mad. I fell on my butt from my body quivering. His expression became calm, and he kneeled in front of me. This was it. I couldn't fight back, he's going to kill me right here in the heart of Barcelona. I'll die along with Daisya.

I felt his gloved hand cup my chin. My body continued to tremble. I don't want to die; I don't want to die…please, not yet!

"I want to fulfill these urges …but I can't. Not until the Millennium Earl says so."

I had the courage to speak up. "Haven't…you already?"

Tyki pushed me, causing me to crash into the ground. I lay on the ground, not trying to waste my energy. "You're an interesting girl. Until we meet again, I hope you find your innocence, and then I'll do what I did to your friend." My vision started to blur. I also found it getting harder to breathe. "I'll take leave with my little introduction. I am Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure." He stood up, walking away from me. I continued to lay there. "You Exorcists better put on a good show!" He walked into the shadows of Barcelona, and disappeared.

_Skylerana, don't give up…Stay with the light…Don't stray from justice._

I heard that voice before. What was it saying?

_Please, don't give up…for me…_

"No, Miss Exorcist!"

Another voice…he sounds worried…I wonder why.

_Skylerana, listen to the song…the song that lures the forsaken…Listen and don't forget…_

Listen to the song? I don't hear a song. I don't hear anything…I hear nothing but silence.

…_Listen and don't forget…_

…Mom?

* * *

**Sorry to those of you who read this story. I haven't found the inspiration to write. I've been working to the point where I don't have time to do much of anything.**

**Again, I'm sorry. OTL**


End file.
